Girl Meets Can't Make it Without You
by austlly394
Summary: Best friends whenever. Best friends where ever. Best friends forever. One shot. Rated T.


**Author's note: today, Sunday, Februry , 2016, just an ordinary day to most people (besides the Super Bowl). However, today marks the day I met the most annoying, lovable, crazy girl out their. Today, 2 years ago, I sent a PM to my best friend, Alaina. Or as most of you know her, purplenutellaaaa. I'm not gonna say much here because that's what the story is for but, my life changes forever. We're like two in a million. ;).**

 **Here's, "Girl Meets Can't Make it Without You" I don't own A &A ;)**

No One's POV

"Coming!" Layla yells as she opens the door to her best friend, Amelia.

"I am so excited." Amelia says, "A whole night just for us."

"I know. I can't believe you got the place to yourself. How?"

"My parents and brother are visiting my aunt and uncle." Layla says, "And they let me stay because of how well I did on my math exam. A B+, Amelia."

"Congrats." Amelia says with sadness in her voice.

"What's wrong?"

"I got a D. A D, Layla. They're only letting me come over because my brother is having a 21st birthday party at the house with all his friends."

"You're so lucky to have an older brother. Ryder is so annoying."

"So is Nathan."

"Whatever." Layla says, "Movie time?"

"Sure. What movie?"

"Not Cool."

"Layla, you know I refuse."

"Please, please, pleeeeease."

"No."

"Pretty please with Aarshly on top."

"No."

"Fine. The Force Awakens?"

"You know I'm always up for some Star Wars." Amelia says.

"OKay. You set up the movie, I'll get my punching pillow."

"You have a punching pillow?"

"Of course I do. You know I have angry issues towards Kylo Ren." Layla punches the couch. Even the name makes her mad.

"You got problems."

"Okay, Ashley-chicken."

"Oh shut up."

"Nah. I'll get my pillow and pop some popcorn."

As Layla gets her punching pillow, she finds a scrapbook. She opens it up. The year is 2032. Their 5 year friendaversary. They were 5. Born only a month apart. Amelia on June 17 and Layla on July 24. It's full of gilter and unicorns and well 5 year old stuff.

"Amelia, look what I found." Layla hands Amelia the scrapbook.

"To think that this is a decade old is crazy."

"I agree."

"I set up the movie."

"Wait, remember this?" Amelia points to the first day of kindergarten.

 _More than 10 Years Ago No One's POV_

 _"Amelia, you look great." Riley says._

 _"Mommy, what if I don't have fun?"_

 _"Amelia, it's kindergarten. I think that's one of the rules."_

 _"Okay." Amelia says._

 _Amelia and Layla walk into their classroom together. They find there table. The pink one in the front._

 _"Hey, Izzie." Layla says to Izzie Minkus. Daughter of Farkle and Hannah Minkus._

 _"Hey, girls." Izzie says back._

 _At recess Layla and Amelia jump rope and play on the playscape. They run and jump like any other 5 year olds. Izzie and her friend, Julia, join them._

No One's POV

"Remember this?" Layla points to the middle school dance.

 _4 Years Ago No One's POV_

" _Dad, it's just a dance." Layla says._

 _"But you're my little girl." Lucas says._

 _"Dad, you can't hold onto me forever. I'm growing up."_

 _"Layla Ivy Friar, no matter what, you'll always be my little girl."_

 _"Okay. Just, trust me, I've known Zach my whole life."_

 _"OKay, sweetie. Have fun."_

 _"I will."_

 _Lucas gives Layla a kiss on the cheek and drives her to school._

 _The last song plays. It's a slow song._

 _"Can I have this dance?" Zach asks Layla._

 _"You can." Layla takes Zach's hand. They dance. The last verse plays. Zach look into Layla's blue eyes. He leans in. Zach and Layla share their first kiss._

No One's POV

"That was my first kiss." Layla says.

"Hey it was special for me too." Amelia says.

 _4 Years Ago No One's POV_

 _Charlie drops off his daughter at the dance._

 _"Now be careful." Charlie says._

 _"Dad, I'll be fine."_

 _"Amelia Grace, this is a school dance-"_

 _"Dad, it's a middle school dance. Not a high school. You have nothing to worry about."_

 _"OKay, I trust you."_

 _"Thanks."_

 _Amelia joins Layla and Zach._

 _The hours pass and it's time to go. The slow song plays. Amelia sees Layla and Zach being all lovey-dovey. She leans on the wall, slides down, and sits._

 _"Hey." A boy joins Amelia._

 _"What do you want, Dylan?" Dylan is awash being mean to Amelia and her friends._

 _"Just thought you would like some company."_

 _"I thought you hated me."_

 _"I don't hate you."_

 _"Then why do you bully me?"_

 _"I guess-" Dylan cuts himself off with a kiss, "I like you, Amelia."_

 _"Dylan, I can't." Amelia runs off._

 _Dylan runs after her, "Amelia, wait!" He catches up to her._

 _"Get away from me." Amelia says, "You made elementary school horrible for me."_

 _"Sometimes people do crazy things when they like someone."_

 _"One date. That's all you get."_

 _"Deal."_

No One's POV

"You and Dylan dated for a year."

"That wast last year. One our 6th grade date, he was just so immature."

"Why did you even break up? You never told me."

"I wanted to be free of a boyfriend."

"Right." Layla says, "Look at this." She shows Layla her sweet 16.

 _A Few Months Ago No One's POV_

 _Layla walks out with Lucas in a teal dress and silver heals. The music plays._

 _"I'll take it from here, Mr. Friar." Zach says._

 _"Okay, Zach." Lucas says._

 _Zach takes Layla's hand. They dance the first slow dance of the night. It ends with a kiss of the forever couple. The couple that will last forever._

 _Dinner is served. It's all of Layla's favorite foods. Pizza, pasta, fried chicken._

 _"I, 2, 3," Layla yells, "FOOD FIGHT!" Food is through everywhere. It was Amelia and Layla's plan all along. The party was getting too formal anyway._

 _Layla and Amelia laugh the whole way. Zach is covered but Layla kisses him anyway._

 _After the party, Layla and Amelia go back to the Friar's. They open presents and eat leftover cake. Just being best friends._

No One's POV

"That was some party." Amelia says.

"Amelia, these last 15 years have been amazing." Layla says, "Us being friends is the most incredible thing. There's no way I can make it without you."

"Do it without you."

"Be here without you."

"It's no fun when you're doing a solo."

"With you it's like whoa."

"Yeah and I know."

"I own this dream."

"Cuz I've got you with me."

"There's no way I can make it without you."

"Do it without you."

"Be here without you."

The beat friend's hug the last 15 years away. And to 15 more.

 **Love you, Lainers.**

 **Review it up.**


End file.
